familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:MikeKellyKirrawee
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Caroline Mary Ann Rooke (1818-1884) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Afil (talk) 01:40, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome from me too, cobber! A "Retired IT Consultant" must be a great addition to a wiki's membership! Any experience with ? As your Elizabeth Emily Windle (1893-1985) now seems to have a settled birth year and full name, I'm giving her a sensor page and a tree page. Keep up the good work, Mike. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks - Elizabeth Windle is (was) my maternal grandmother MikeKellyKirrawee (talk) 20:34, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Info please It would help verify that we have the correct parents for Thomas Ohalam Smith (1888-1966)‎‎ if you could post a full transcription of his birth certificate. Thanks in advance. Thurstan (talk) 21:11, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thurstan would have assumed that a transcription was the best evidence you had. An image would be far better! Maximum resolution (then it can be reduced as desired to fit a page while showing as much detail as possible on its own). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::The info we are looking for is parents ages, date of marriage, details of previous children of marriage. Thurstan (talk) 04:57, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Links from one person's page to another's Mike, I see you have recently created at least one page with "red" parent links: Ada Windle (1843-1849). If the links are (as in this case) to people who already have a page, you can usually get them right first time very easily: in the parent or spouse field, paste the plain name, then pause to see whether "Autosuggest" offers you a menu of possible pagenames; if it does, you can click the correct one to complete the field. You may already have found similar help with a placename in a field where you have previously typed the same name for another person. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:40, September 13, 2014 (UTC)